


What Draco Needed

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Draco release some frustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry braced himself, pressing his palms against the wall of the tiny toilet stall. Draco's thrusts were rash and erratic; Harry knew it was what his lover needed at the moment--a way to let out his aggression, and Harry was going to be there for him. 

Draco mumbled incoherently, pushing in and out, in and out of Harry and Harry bit his lip from moaning out his pleasure. He _needed_ Draco to do his own thing. 

When Draco came, he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, helping him finish. 

"Sorry about that," Draco said a moment after they'd cleaned themselves off and got dressed.

Harry looked at Draco with a sleepy smile then kissed him. "Sorry?" he asked against Draco's soft lips, sounding amused. "I should always allow Ron to beat you in Wizard chess. Especially if this is what's in store for me."

Draco grumbled leaving the stall with Harry close behind him. 

"Have a nice cry?" Ron teased; Harry shook his head standing behind Draco. The last thing he needed was Ron to rile him up. 

"Fuck off, Weasley. I demand a rematch." 

Not long after, Harry was back in the loo, this time, on his knees.


	2. What Harry Wanted

"Broom racing?" Harry asked, annoyed, confused, and slightly excited. The last thing he needed was Ron continuing to tease Draco and then beat him at whatever game they were playing this week. 

It was crazy, really. Crazy and stupid. At first, Ron had thought that if he continued to beat Draco then Draco would eventually get frustrated and break up with Harry because Harry would never leave his friends for Draco. 

Ron, was not a Slytherin, hence scheming wasn't his forte. He didn't realise his plan would backfire and no matter the result, win or lose, Draco would always take it out on Harry—just like how Harry liked it. 

If he lost, Draco would get his frustration out, fucking Harry into oblivion. If he won, Harry could have him _any_ way he wanted. 

"Yeah, broom racing," Draco said, sneering. 

Harry felt the smile creep up on his lips, before he could stop himself. Ron and Draco were both pretty brilliant on the broom and it could be anyone's game. Getting that arousal feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and then reached his cock, Harry struggled to seem nonchalant.

In the end, it was Harry who won.


End file.
